The present invention relates to a multifunctional foldable saw having receptacles for receiving spare saw blades.
A conventional foldable saw includes a single saw blade which can be folded into a main body when not used so as to ensure safety. In the case of abrasion or breakage of the saw blade or when it is necessary to use a different saw blade with different saw teeth or function, the saw blade must be replaced by a spare one. However, the saw blade has a considerably long length and sharp teeth so that it is dangerous and inconvenient for a user to carry the spare saw blade with him.